falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Manny Vargas
|level =4 |derived =Hit Points: 240 |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanBase |head add ons=BeardChinWide BeardMustacheThin |height =1.00 |factions =NovacGenericTownie |class =SuperSniper |combat style=Default |GECK race =Hispanic |edid =MannyVargas |baseid = |refid = |footer = Manny without his beret }} |content2= |content3= }} Manny Vargas is a former Great Khan and retired NCR soldier living in Novac in 2281. Background He is one of the two former NCR 1st Recon snipers who are now sentries in Novac. He and Craig Boone alternate shifts in Dinky the T-Rex's mouth. Born in North Vegas, Manny grew up with his cousins, and eventually joined the Great Khans with them. Then "something happened" (Manny doesn't specify what) and he decided to leave. He enlisted in the NCR military and was recruited into 1st Recon, becoming Boone's spotter and best friend. Being a former member of the Great Khans, he made it a point to be absent when 1st Recon was deployed to rout out the gang at Bitter Springs. Even though he wasn't at the battle of Bitter Springs and harbors no ill will towards the NCR, it was the reason he didn't re-enlist; if asked, he says "it did take something out of it for me. Just wasn't the same." After retiring, he convinced Boone and his wife to move to Novac. Carla hated Novac, and she and Manny didn't see eye-to-eye on anything. When Carla disappeared, Manny was the first person Boone told, but Boone ended their friendship after seeing that Manny was glad. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Come Fly With Me: Manny will ask the player to help him with Novac's ghoul problem in exchange for information about the men who attacked them. * They Went That-a-Way: Manny has some information that could prove to be useful in tracking the Courier's attackers down. * One for My Baby: Manny is one of four people the Courier can ask to stand in front of Dinky the T-Rex, although he is not the true culprit of the crime. Inventory Notes * If Come Fly With Me is initiated and completed before speaking with Manny, he will not be aware of it and will be surprised when you talk to him about it. * Manny has no tag skills; all of his stats are 5 across the board. This makes some of his skill values lower than the derived value from his stats. * If One for My Baby is completed without talking to Manny first, if the player talks to him later, they still have the option of asking who Boone is, although the player clearly knows who Boone is. * Manny will always greet the Courier with "What's going on, man?" regardless of your gender. * With the Confirmed Bachelor perk, one can flirt with Manny to get the information for They Went That-a-Way without doing Come Fly With Me, but he will still offer it after giving the information. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Manny Vargas appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery 2 of Hearts.jpg|Manny, together with Boone on the playing card Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Great Khan characters Category:Novac characters de:Manny Vargas es:Manny Vargas ru:Мэнни Варгас uk:Менні Варгас zh:曼尼·瓦爾加斯